


Keys

by Inventivetic



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Sans Swearing, Soulmate AU, Spoilers, The Void, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic
Summary: The key to the next step of your journey is at the tip of your fingers ...on Gaster's piano, that is.





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rag__tag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stray italian greyhound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584633) by [rag__tag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag). 



> I read Rag__tag's ship story and I had spare time so I decided to make a 'lil gift :YYYY If you read this I hope you enjoy it ;__; hahahhoohohhah
> 
> edit: I don't think I complained about this yet but every time I write even a little dialogue for sans it takes six years off my life so I'm sorry if he's OOC
> 
> edit: credit for Soulmate AU comes from a OTP prompt from rag_tag's tumblr

 

 

Gaster's fingers tapped a gentle, but nonetheless complex, song on his piano. His skeletal hands practically flying with precision, earned by  many, many years of practice. As the song progressed, he found himself leaning into his presses of both the keys and foot pedals, so in tune with the song that he closed his eyes.

 

He couldn't describe the feeling of feeling absolutely nothing, only that after being exposed to so stimuli after.. what could have been years as absolutely maddening. He had found the Void as an endless plain of data, where nothing was _supposed_ to exist, nothing _should_ have existed there, anyways. Gaster wouldn't have wished his own experience on his worst enemy. Gaster had people who cared for him, who he couldn't say goodbye to,which he regretted so much. Among such regrets  was not being able to say goodbye to his beloved— As unwanted memories flooded back to him, Gaster had played an extremely sour note, having pressed down on all the right keys, but too hard. 

 

His hazy, incomplete words returned to him.

 

_"Just ... a little further ..."_

 

He found himself remembering something worse instead.

 

_"just give up. i did."_

 

Gaster pulled his arms over his shoulders, rage and hatred crackling along his palms—

 

 "hey," Gaster paused, embarrassed. "that was a hella pretty song."

 

Gaster resumed, now tense at the presence behind him. "I ... did not realize you were awake."

 

"im sure nobody could stand to sleep through that," Sans pressed the farthest and deepest note, "i guess you know just the right buttons to push. no offense."

 

Gaster chuckled, "No, no, I take that as a compliment. The four winds could not stir you from your unfathomably deep slumber, but all my eight digits could? Accomplishment for me."

 

"..eight fingers." Gaster stopped playing, turning his head to face him.

 

"Yes?" Gaster slowly lifted his hands, as if he was being held at gunpoint.

 

"wow."

 

"You did not notice that I do not have eight fingers and two thumbs?" Gaster turned around completely on his bench, placing a hand on Sans' shoulder. "How does one miss something like that?"

 

"now all i can think of is spiders," Sans flinched away from his hand, feigning disgust, "don't touch me."  Gaster laughed loudly, his eyes squinting. Then he simply returned to the keys, beginning to play something upbeat.

 

Gaster stopped for a second time, but to loud scraping. "What are you doing."

 

Sans was half-way ontop of his piano, "don't worry about it, just keep playing," Sans grunted, his bones popping as he tried to use hoist himself up, his legs dangling. 

 

"Oh, hell no!" Gaster stood immediately, "What do you think you're doing up there?" Sans clawed at the smooth surface, flinging his legs around as he tried to find purchase. Gaster just watched with confusion and horror as he flung one leg over the edge, rolling over and flopping on his back. "Stop that!"

 

Sans rolled onto his side, propping his head in his hand. "h-hey, babe. whazzup?" 

 

Gaster blinked. "You didn't have to climb onto my piano to be seductive, Sans."

 

 "w-what if i wanted—" Sans wheezed, "fuck, i regret that a lot."  Gaster took hold of his legs to drag him off.  "fuck off, Gaster."

 

"God, you're like a cat to a curtain—get off!" Gaster tugged only once before Sans fell to the ground. "Sans!" He sat up, his stiff bones popping (a LOT).

 

"speaking of cats.." Sans said. "would you make me breakfast? im famished."

 

"It's practically noon."

 

"and?"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged angst so many times it no longer looks like a word


End file.
